dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcripts/DC Super Hero Boys
DC Super Hero Boys Part 1 :song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Jessica: 'Just like the others. We've got a tagging crew on our hands. :'Karen: 'groans That's six so far. They're spread all across the whole city. :'Zee: 'And now they've defaced Metropolis' most iconic landmark. :'Diana: 'Vile fiends. We Amazons recognize when a rival clan intends to invade. :'Kara: 'Yeah! Creeping in on our turf? :'Babs: 'Not on our watch. Unless my bat-sleuthing skills deceive me, these tags seem to be appearing at specific times in specific places. If I can just triangulate these coordinates, we'd be able to predict where the crew is gonna strike. :'Karen: 'Metropolis Shipyards. :'Babs: 'Touche, Bumblebee. Touche. :'Karen: 'Which is in... gulps :'Kara: Sinister Slum. :Jessica: 'It's seedy. :'Zee: 'It's filthy. :'Karen: 'It's scary. screams :'Babs: 'wistfully It's just like back home... grunts :'Karen: 'We're here. :squawking :'Karen: And if my calculations are correct, the new tag should show up any second. Right in... here! :Babs: Uh... anybody see a light switch? :Karen: 'gasps What was that? :gasp :'Kara: 'Ooh, I'm so scared. Seriously, you guys, these punks are no match for-- grunts :gasp :'Kara: I'm okay, I'm okay... :Diana: 'Prepare yourselves, sisters, for these are no petty criminals. To battle! :screaming :'Jessica: 'grunt :'Karen: 'whimpering screams :'Hawkman/Carter: 'growling :'Karen: Eek! Eek! :Babs: 'yelling Ooh. :'Zee: 'yelling :'Jessica: 'grunts, yells :'Diana: 'Ah, the lasso. A wise choice. :gasp :'Babs: 'That was weird. :'Kara: Wait a second... gasps :gasp :Jessica: 'Green Lantern! :'Hal: 'Green Lantern? :'Jessica: 'What are you doing here? :'Karen: 'And why do you have the same name as her? :'Hal: 'Uh... it's like, super complicated. :'Zee: 'Hold on. You know these ruffians? :'Jessica: 'I know that ruffian. But I had no idea he belonged to a vicious gang of vandals. :'Hal: 'Ha! We're not a vicious gang of vandals. We're a vicious gang... of heroes. Green Lantern! :'Man: 'Yeah. :'Barry: 'The Flash. :'Oliver: 'Green Arrow. :'Carter: squawks Hawkman. squawks :Hal: 'Super Hero Girls, meet the-- :'Garth: 'And Aqualad. :'Barry: 'Oh, um, hey, Aqualad. Maybe a couple beats faster next time, okay? :'Oliver: 'This is why rehearsal matters. :'Hal: 'Super Hero Girls, meet Da Invincabros. :blaring :'All: Yo bros! :Kara: 'So... you're the Super Hero Boys. :'Hal: 'No, Da Invincabros. :blaring :'All: Yo bros! :Hal: 'And we just caught you taggers red-handed. :'Diana: 'Deceiver. It was we who subdued you! :'Hal: 'Us? We're not the taggers, we're investigating the taggers. scoffs Sheesh, what's up with your friend, Jessica? :'Jessica: 'Ah! Ix-nay on the ame-nay, Al-hay... :'Garth: 'Wait a minute... Jessica... Cruz? From school? :'Jessica:'Well, it was a real nice secret identity while it lasted. Thanks a lot... Hal! :'Babs: 'gasping Hal Jordan? The dumb jock? :'Hal: 'That's me. :'Zee: 'gasping It is you. :'Oliver: 'Oh, don't be so bland and overly dramatic. gasps Wait. Bland and overly dramatic? Zee Zatara! My onstage nemesis. :'Zee: 'And you are? :'Oliver: 'Behold! It is I. :'Zee: 'Uh... yeah, I don't, uh, should I know? :'Oliver: 'Oliver. :'Zee: 'deeply Sorry, I just... I meet so many people... :'Oliver: 'O-Oliver Queen? I was Tristan to your Isolde? Seriously, how can you not remember me? :'Zee: 'What? Batgirl is Barbara Gordon? :'Babs: 'Hey... :'Barry: 'Barbara Gordon? No way. You mean, uh... Candy-Cake Triple Ripple Tower with rainbow sprinkles Barbara Gordon? :'Babs: 'Barry Allen, from-- :'Both: excitedly Sweet Justice! :Barry: 'Yeah, it's totally me. :chatter :'Karen: 'I'm Karen Beecher! :'Hal: 'Uh, who's Karen Beecher? :'Karen: 'Um, me? Bumblebee? :'Oliver: 'Who's Bumblebee? :'Karen:groans :Kara: 'Ugh! This is taking too long. The birdie is Carter Hall, emo guy, spends all his time in shop. :'Carter: 'grumbles :'Kara: 'Water kid is the water boy for the football team, Garth what's-his-name. :'Garth: 'gasps How could you tell? :'Kara: 'Your mom writes your name on the inside of your clothes. :'Garth: 'Aw, Mom! :'Kara: 'I'm Kara Danvers, Wonder Woman is Diana Prince. :'All: Oh, yes, makes sense. :Barry: 'Yeah, that makes sense. :'Jessica: 'So wait. If you guys aren't the taggers... :'Hal: 'And you girls aren't, then-- :'Diana: 'Whoever is has taken us for fools. Behold. :'Barry: 'Whoa! :'Oliver: 'Oh, irony. You cunning mistress. :'Zee: 'Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. :'Diana: 'Enough! Bumblebee, can the Oracle inside your phone device predict where the next mark will appear? :'Karen: 'Uh-huh. Right here! :'Diana: 'Comrades... We must set aside our differences and find the real villains. Together we could be an unstoppable army of heroes, but only under the right command. From birth I have trained in the Amazonian art of war, where my courage was forged in the flames of battle. Allow me to lead us, and we will surely triumph! :'Hal: 'Uh, look, you got a great outfit, but no thanks. :'Diana: 'Very well. Then we shall not share the location. So there. :'Hal: 'Yeah, no offense, we already kind of have a leader... And he's done all sorts of cool war junk, too. So... :'Kara: 'sarcastically Really? Was his courage forged in the flames of battle? :'Hal: 'Well, uh, actually he goes to a military academy, so that's basically the same thing. :'Babs: 'Military academy? :'Steve: Hello? :Babs: 'gasps :'Steve: 'Sorry, I'm late. I tried taking the rapid bus, but I guess it can only go as fast as traffic, right? laughs Oh, well, live and learn, live and learn. Oh, hi, Diana. What you got there? :'Diana: 'nervously :'Steve: 'The LexBucks by Centennial Park? :'Garth: 'Yes! Steve Trevor does it again. :'Hal: 'Well, looks like we'll be the ones solving this case, ladies. :'Kara: 'Oh, yeah? Not if we get there first. :'Cartergrowls :Kara: 'snarling :growling :'Diana: 'nervously :'Kara: ' Hey! :'Barry: 'chuckles :'Babs: ' They seem nice. :'Kara: 'grunts :M'an: 'gasps :thudding :'Hal: 'Give it up, ladies. scoffs We got the Flash! :'Jessica: 'laughs You also have the Flash's metabolism! :'Barry: 'Gotta refuel. I'll catch up. :'Babs: How many calories do you burn? In kilojoules. Is it mostly carbs? What's your basal metabolic rate? I have so many questions. :Hal: 'Ha! Double fault, Green Lantern. :'Jessica: 'Don't know what that means, Green Lantern. :'Hal: 'grunts Okay, can we stop this name thing? I'm Green Lantern. You're... Green Lantern Girl? Green Lantern-ette? Oh, I know, Green Lantern Babe! :'Jessica: 'Ugh, you better hope I don't catch you. :'Diana: 'I shall outpace you, Birdman. :'Carter: 'grumbles :'Diana: 'There's nothing you can do to stop me. :'Steve: 'grunts ' 'Hey, sure beats the bus. :'Diana: 'nervously "Bus." :'Karen: 'I'll "bee" seeing you, honey. laughs :'Carter: 'growls :'Karen: 'screams Sorry, sorry, sorry. :'Zee: 'Ooh! :'Oliver: 'and blows raspberry yelps :'Kara: 'Sheesh. Racing me. Seriously? :'Garth: 'Well, well, well. Good evening, Ms. Danvers. :'Kara: ''Sup, kid. :'Garth: 'I suppose Da Invincabros, Yo Bros, would want me to stop you. :'Kara: 'I understand. Do your worst. :'Garth: 'grunt :'Kara: 'scoffs That's it? :'Garth: 'Trust me, it would've been so awesome in the ocean... or, like, a big community pool. :panting :'Steve: 'Hey, hey, we all made it safe and sound. Yay us! :sighs :According to this the taggers' next target... is in this alley. :'Hal: 'So, looks like it's a draw. Well done, Super Hero... Now! :grunting :chatter :'Zee: We were here first. :Babs: Look! :Hal: 'Hey. Ya know what I'm thinking? That that's not graffiti. :thunderclap :'Garth: 'What is it? :'Kara: 'Ursa? Non? :'Zod: 'Kneel before me. :'Kara: 'gasps Zod. :explosion :'Alura Zor-El: 'Cover me. :'Zod: 'Council member Alura Zor-El. Come to grovel before your new Emperor? Seize her, Non. :'Alura: 'growls End your insurrection now, General. :explosion :'Alura: 'grunts :'Zod: 'Tell Jor-El and his men to stand down. :'Alura: 'That was no bomb, Zod. All of Krypton is collapsing on itself. :explosion :grunts :beeping :'Ursa: 'Do you really think a force field can hold us? :'Alura: 'No. I don't. You'll all stand trial for your crimes. But until then... enjoy imprisonment in a Phantom Zone. :explosion :rumbling :'Kara: 'Mom? :'Alura: 'Kara! :rumbling :'Kara: 'Who were those people? Where's Kal? :'Alura: 'Don't worry about them, they can't hurt you where they're going. And your baby cousin is somewhere safe. Now it's time for you to join him. DC Super Hero Boys Part 2 :'Ursa: People of Earth, this is General Zod, your new emperor. His planet, Krypton, is gone. He must find a new planet to rule. And well, this is it. So... :Zod: 'Kneel before Zod! :gasp :'Kara: 'Look, you guys, if we can't get these three clowns back through that portal before it closes, then we all better get used to kneeling. :'Zod: 'Now, you miserable peons, all of Earth will suffer unless you bring me the heir to the House of El. :'Jessica: 'Supergirl! :'Zee: ' No! :'Babs: ' What are you doing? :'Kara: If it will save the people of Earth, I turn myself in. :Zod: 'And you are? :'Kara: 'Are you-- Are you-- I'm Supergirl! Kara Zor-El? My mom sent you to the Phantom Zone! :'Zod: 'Never heard of you. I want the son of Jor-El! Bring me Superman! :'Kara: 'Kal? Why does this keep happening to me? Look, dude... Trust me, I'm just as good as Kal. So, zip your lip and take me prisoner. Or me and my gal pals are gonna kick your butts back through that portal! :'Hal: No. We're gonna kick their butts back through that portal. InvinciBros! :InvinciBros: Yo, Bros! :Hal: 'Hike! :exclaims :'Man: Yeah. :Hal: and grunts groans :Oliver: 'Ha! and whimpers :'Garth: 'grunting :'Non: 'gulps :'Garth: 'Uh... :'Carter: grunts :Garth: 'exclaims :'Carter: 'yelling :'Garth: 'gasps :'InvinciBros: 'exclaim groaning :'Ursa: 'Well, boys, that was just very embarrassing for you. :'Zod: 'cracking :'Kara: 'What do you say we show these superhero boys how it's done. :'Zee: 'Yeah! How is it done? :'Kara: 'You, um-- You know, just-- And-- Get 'em! :yell exclaiming grunting groaning :'Zod: If they will not bring Superman to us, then we must draw him out. :screaming :Zod: ' The son of Jor-El has till the count of ten to kneel before me. One! :screaming :'Karen: 'Oh, no! :'Zod: 'Two! :continue screaming :'Jessica: 'Supergirl, can't you just call your cousin or something? :'Kara: 'Okay, okay, fine. :pad beeping :ringing :'Kara: 'It's ringing. He never picks up. He-- Hi, Kal! Kal, listen, you have to come home stat! Zod is back! Yeah, but the last time, I was joking. And this time, it's totally real! He's literally standing right in front of me! :clicks :'Kara: 'Kal, hello? Kal? Hello? Uh, bad connection? :'Zod: ' Three! :screaming :'Babs: The portal is closing! What are we gonna do? :Zod: ' Four! :crushing :'Diana: 'giggling :'Karen: 'Wonder Woman, you have to snap out of it! We need you! :'Zod: Five! :smashes :screaming :Hal: 'I know what to do. Steve!I got a hankering for some donuts. :'Steve: 'I am on it. tune :'Hal: 'blows :'Jessica: 'Donuts? Really? :'Diana: 'indistinctly :'Karen: 'Wonder Woman? :'Diana: 'We Must work together! :'Hal: ' All right, Wonder Woman, let's see some of that courage-in-the-flame stuff! You call the play and we'll follow. Right, guys? :'All: ' Yo, Bros! :'Hal: And girls. :Diana: 'First order, we pair up. And then we send these demons back from whence they came. :'Oliver: ' Yoo-hoo! :'Non: 'Hmm? :music playing :'Oliver: 'exclaims :squishing :'Oliver: 'groaning :'Non: 'Ooh! :creaks :exclaim :'Babs: ' Hey, Ursula! Is everything in the Phantom Zone made of trash bags or just your outfit? :'Ursa: 'Huh? :'Babs: ' Ursula! Hey, Ursula, who did your hair? Calendar Man? 'Cause it's dated! :'Ursa: 'My name is Ursa! :'Babs: 'Ha! Nice shot, Ursula! Your aim is just as on point as your boots. laughs Missed again! :'Ursa: 'growling :squishing :'Oliver: 'groaning :'Non: 'gleefully :screaming :'Diana: 'grunts groans grunting :'Kara: 'grunting :'Diana: 'yells :'Garth: 'Um, Ms. Woman? :'Kara: and grunts groans :Garth: 'Ms. Girl? I'm ready to help, just let me know when you want me. :'Kara: 'Just stay there, squirt. Do not move from that spot. :'Garth: 'Aw. :'Karen: 'Hey, wait up. So sorry. gasps There's the Kryptonite! :beeping :'Karen: 'gasps :'Carter: 'grunting :'Karen: 'Oh, so, you want me to... :'Carter: 'Hurry! :'Karen: 'exclaims grunting :'Carter: 'grunting :'Karen: 'grunting :'Barry: 'What's wrong, Wursa? This relationship moving too fast for you? :'Babs: 'raspberry :'Ursa: 'One the contrary. blows :'Babs: 'Whoa! :U'rsa: 'I find the pace glacial. :applauding :'Zee: 'And now for the grand finale. grunts :'Oliver: 'loudly Oh, I am slain! :'Non: 'gleefully :'Zee: Ta-da! :Oliver: 'Not a scratch. :'Non: 'whines growls :'Zee: 'I think he expected some gore. Get back inside. :'Oliver: 'Are you mad? :'Non: 'growling :'Zee: shinav backwards :Diana: 'yelling :'Zod: 'Enough! :'Diana: 'and groans :'Zod: 'grunts :'Diana: 'groaning :'Zod: 'You've lost, Kara Zor-El. All of Earth will kneel before Zod. Zod! :'Kara: 'Oh, yeah? :'Zod: 'Yeah. Now, kneel! scoffs :'Ursa: Or run like a coward. That works, too. :laughing coughing :Zod: 'What? What's this? gasps :'Karen: 'Oh, my gosh, you guys! I was all like, "Ah!" And he was all like, "Just go under the door." And I was all like, "Oh! Kryptonite! Whoa!" laughs Um... :'Carter: 'growling :'Karen: 'Oh, sorry, sorry. :'Carter: 'grunts :'Diana: 'Now! :'Oliver: 'Ha! Huh? :'Babs: 'grunting Hey, Ursula! You're looking a little green! :'Ursa: 'and whimpering :'Non: 'Hmm? Grr! :'Zee: 'Wait, what's that behind your ear? :'Non: 'groans :'Oliver: 'Thank you! You've been terrific. Ha! :'Non: 'yelping :'Diana: 'yells :'Zod: 'gasps grunting :'Hal: 'Dude! :'Zod: Foolish children, even Superman knows that Zod is a force of nature. Only another force of nature stands a chance against me! :Kara: 'Good thing we got one of those! Hey, Aqualad! Heads up! :'Garth: 'yells :'Kara: Go for it, squirt! :Garth: grunting :Water Dragon: 'snarling :'Zod: yelling :Kara: 'Ha! Take that, sucka! :'Garth: 'Huh? laughs :'All: cheering :Kara: 'We did it, Mom. We got him. :'Steve: It was touch-and-go for a while I thought I was really gonna let you guys down coming back without sprinkles. But then the lady found some more in the back, and the day was saved. :Diana: 'giggles sighs :'Barry: 'You know, when you really think about it, if Steve hadn't left to get those donuts, then Wonder Woman never would have had the idea to get the Kryptonite, and that "Kneel!" guy would have totally taken over the world. :'Steve: 'Steve Trevor did it again! :'Boys: Yo, Bros! :Girls: groans :music playing